


falling (into your ocean eyes)

by lovemenow



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Secret Admirer, This is tooth rotting, Valentine's Day, YESSS ESKETIT SECRET ADMIRER JWY, YOLO AM I RIGHT, and the whole world knows, its gross, jwy serenading kys... sign me up, maybe not yeosang, proposal, word vomit i wrote this instead of doing math homework due like two days ago, wow fluff???, wy is fr just head over heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemenow/pseuds/lovemenow
Summary: yeosang's locker is filled with pink rose petals on valentine's day morning.





	falling (into your ocean eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> resident woosang fairy is back!!! with more disgusting confession aus and whipped!jwy (vday edition!)
> 
> ocean eyes made me write this (i originally wanted a simple vday confession au with jwy serenading and proposing by singing that song) but the whole secret admirer au part is from one of my followers! if you're reading this, thank you <3 special mentions to caw on twt for existing in general,,, i love u all
> 
> enjoy this little something i made, i hope everyone has a good valentine's day, single or not! kudos and comments are very much appreciated, as usual! talk to me on twt [ @lucidlym](https://twitter.com/lucidlym) <3
> 
> mwahhh  
> lovemenow x

 

_You looked tired today! I hope things weren't too tough. Here's a little something to hopefully cheer you up :) — W_

 

_You did great at the dance competition yesterday! I wanted to pass this to you personally but I didn't have the guts to. I made it myself! I hope you like it and wear it often, it'd be nice to see you in the hallways with it on your wrist <3 — W_

 

_I had a bad day today, I hope it went better for you. Stay warm and don't catch a cold! — W_

 

 

 

 

Every morning, without fail, there'd be a light pink memo sheet sitting prettily inside his locker, alongside different things everytime. It could be anything from a chocolate bar or energy drink, to something like a little skateboard key-chain or, that threaded bracelet that he hasn't taken off since the day he got it. Despite getting teased by his friends a lot about it, Yeosang doesn't mind the slightest bit of attention he's getting from this particular person, who he has yet to find out who it is. Undeniably, his heart flutters each time he sees the small piece of paper with the simplest message to get him through the day (although sloppy handwriting sickens him, he pushes it aside just because he finds it ridiculously adorable).

 

It's Valentine's Day morning, bright and sunny and not too cold, the perfect weather to have a day out. Yeosang finds himself smiling when he sees couples all around campus, some carrying small bouquets, others simply enjoying each other's company. He wishes his secret admirer would show themselves sooner —— it's getting pretty lonely on such a fine morning like this, and especially on Valentine's Day.

 

Yeosang makes his way to his locker, looking forward to seeing what his mystery person has in store for him.

 

When he opens it, pink petals scatter themselves all over the floor. The same light pink memo sheet lands in front of his shoe, a message written messily in blue ink on it. Yeosang picks it up, his eyes scanning the piece of paper.

 

_I've been watching you for some time, can't stop staring at those ocean eyes..._

 

At the back of it, a small  _find more!_ was written, making Yeosang drop his bag immediately, ready to (potentially) search the whole campus for more pieces of light pink memo sheets. He feels like crying —— whoever this person is really knows how to win his heart, all the way down to knowing his favourite song. He shuts his locker and starts walking up and down the hallways, looking for the pieces.

 

_Burning cities and napalm skies, fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes..._

 

One was stuck on the wall near the library. Others were leading him to the next. He found another one of these memo sheets at a staircase landing, with a small heart drawn on it and an arrow pointing up. It's not long before he hears soft music coming from upstairs; the rooftop if his ears aren't playing tricks on him. The chorus is playing. He knows it just by hearing the beat, forget the lyrics. Yeosang gets closer, his steps light and rushed as he climbs up the stairs, skipping steps because his heart is racing and he just wants to see who it is.

 

Level three.

 

_I've been walking through a world gone blind, can't stop thinking of your diamond mind._

 

Level four.

 

_Careful creature made friends with time, he left her lonely with a diamond mind._

 

Four and a half.

 

_And those ocean eyes._

 

Yeosang feels his heart beating violently in his chest, as if it's going to fall out of his body any time soon. He stands in front of the door to the rooftop, slightly ajar, the second chorus echoing throughout the space. He pushes the door fully, his hand coming up to shield the sun away from his eyes. He doesn't know if it's to block the sunlight or if it's just because he's nervous.

 

" _No fair_ ," a gentle voice is singing. " _You really know how to make me cry when you give me those ocean eyes_."

 

Yeosang looks up.

 

Silverish purple hair. A warm smile. Distinct, strong features. The man standing in front of him is breathtaking, dressed in a grey turtleneck and a black checkered coat. His eyes are shining, his lips are curled up to form a small, pretty smile. His voice is soft, quietly singing along to the song playing. He inches closer, shuffling towards Yeosang a little bit hesitantly, taking his hands out of his coat pockets.

 

" _I'm scared_ ," he meets Yeosang's gaze. " _I've never fallen from quite this high, falling into your ocean eyes_."

 

Yeosang purses his lips together, blinking one-two times. He can't quite look directly into his eyes.

 

"Wooyoung," he tells Yeosang quietly. "It's Wooyoung. I'm Wooyoung."

 

He pulls out a light pink memo sheet from his front pocket and passes it to the black-haired boy, before averting his gaze back down to the floor.

 

_It took a lot of courage for me to do this... I just wanted you to know I've liked you for a bit too long and it's gotten difficult to hide it. I hope you liked what I did, I just wanted to see you smile. But while we're here, and while it's Valentine's Day, I wanted to ask you... will you be my Valentine?_

 

Yeosang shifts his gaze up to Wooyoung, the ends of his mouth curling up slowly. He nods, unable to hide the grin that has spread across his face now. Wooyoung reaches out to gently pull the smaller boy into a hug, and suddenly it's like there's nothing else that matters anymore. 


End file.
